


Competing gratitude

by w_x_2



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: Seth's been waiting a while now, he doesn't know what Roman's waiting for, but it's clear they love one another, so he gives Roman a push.





	Competing gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: WWE wrestlers don’t belong to me, I don’t believe this has happened or will happen. No harm intended, no profit made.  
> Please be warned: This fic may cause serious head scratching.

“Hi babe,” Seth greets after closing the door to the outside behind him. He follows the smell of delicious food to the kitchen and that's where he finds his boyfriend cooking.

 

“Hey,” Roman greets, turning around with a smile and a wooden spoon in his hand. “How was Esther?”

 

Seth smiles as he remembers seeing his young niece. “She was good, said to say hi and that she enjoyed your outing trip yesterday.”

 

“Good, I enjoyed it too,” Roman says sincerely before curiously asking, “Why are you standing by the door?”

 

The smaller man's smile isn't as carefree anymore but instead somewhat forced at having to broach the topic he's dreaded since seeing his sister. “Soon enough you'll be her uncle too.”

 

Roman's curious expression develops further. “I'd like to think I already am.”

 

“Hm,” Seth agrees and moves the bag in his left hand to his right. “That's good, real good.”

 

“But?”

 

“No buts,” Seth assures. “Just uh- hoping you'll keep that in mind,” he pauses but not for very long. “When I tell you that I've seen you scratching your head.” Seth looks pointedly at Roman doing it now. “And Anne told me that she found head lice on Esther this afternoon.”

 

Roman immediately lowers his hand, face falling and going white as his eyes stay open for a long time before he blinks in a slow motion two, three and four times.

 

“Fear not, I've got the medication,” Seth informs with a smile as he shakes the bag in his hand.

 

But it seems to be too late, Roman's face is already red around his eyes and Seth recognizes it as Roman's effort to not let the tears pooling at the corners of his eyes fall.

 

“Roman,” Seth cautiously utters.

 

Roman doesn't say anything in response, instead merely moves forward towards Seth until he can reach to grab the bag in his hand before he's striding away, the sound of a door firmly closing following soon after.

 

Seth blinks, unsure of what is happening.

 

“Roman?” Seth confusedly asks as he follows in Roman's direction.

 

But there's no answer, and Seth walks down the hallway until he spots the closed door. “Roman?” Seth asks again as he knocks on their bathroom's door where Roman has closed himself. “Babe?”

 

“I'm fine,” Roman replies from inside in a gruff tone.

 

“Let me help you,” Seth says as he slowly turns the knob. “Besides, I have to treat myself as well, just in case.”

 

“Don't come in.” The request comes too late as Seth has already opened the door and seen Roman with tears streaming down his face, hands fumbling to open one of the flasks.

 

“Rome?” Seth softly asks, closing the distance between them. “Hey, let me try,” Seth suggests, hands settling over Roman's and grabbing the flask once the bigger man allows him.

 

“Th-Thanks,” Roman expresses through a wavering voice once done and holds out his hand while still not meeting Seth's eyes.

 

“I can help you,” he offers and continues without pausing lest Roman disagree, “And then you can do my hair for me.”

 

Seth watches as Roman's jaw clenches and then as he has a couple of twitches in quick succession, first his hand moving up which Roman quickly stops, and then his head moving to the side and down into his body as he scratches the bottom of his head by bending his neck back to connect it with the very top of his back.

 

“Roman,” Seth softly calls his attention.

 

The reaction this time is worst, fresh tears falling down Roman's closed eyes as he brings both hands up to his head to furiously scratch.

 

“Ei,” Seth tries to comfort, carefully placing the flask in his hand on the flat surface of the sink so it doesn't spill before he brings both his hands up to cover Roman's own and still them.

 

“Every single time they find me,” Roman despairs like a bunch of assassins are after him. “And my hair is big so it takes so long to get them out- I'm not going to work tomorrow,” he declares in the middle of angry sobs.

 

“I've seen you scratch your head but we don't know if you actually have them.”

 

“I've been scratching my head,” Roman repeats fiercely. “Of course I do.”

 

Seth inhales. Roman is crying over head lice.

 

He pauses before saying anything, he's a considerate boyfriend, and even though, in reality, it isn't a big thing what with it being easy to get rid of the problem with the appropriate medication which Seth went to get, and the appropriate treatment which he is offering to help Roman with, it is clearly a big _thing_ for Roman. “I promised we'll get rid of them together.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Thanks,” Seth says in departure to the delivery man at their door before closing it and turning around to walk back to where he'd left Roman on the couch. “Food's here,” he declares as he places the bag on the small coffee table in front of Roman.

 

Seth clears his throat at the bigger wrestler and Roman looks up sheepishly as he stops trying to scratch underneath the twisted towel on top of his head.

 

“I'll get the cutlery,” Seth informs as he walks to the kitchen, finally giving in to also scratching at his head when he's finally out of Roman's view. The itching is contagious even if they've both successfully managed to burn dinner while shampooing one another's head and fine combing through each other's hair – sadly Seth had indeed found one of the pesky insects in Roman's hair, but thankfully it had only been followed by two others in the Samoan's hair and none in Seth's own.

 

“Thank you,” Roman expresses once Seth is handing him the utensils as he sits down next to him on the sofa.

 

“No problem,” Seth assures, stabbing at a piece of chicken on the uncovered containers thanks to Roman.

 

“I mean it,” Roman presses, still fully turned to Seth.

 

“For getting the cutlery?” Seth asks in confusion at Roman's tone being infused with gratitude.

 

“The hair, I know I freaked out.”

 

“It's ok,” Seth interrupts and adds, “We each have our own quirks,” Seth clears his throat, urging himself to continue because Roman is about to protest. “I don't _like_ spiders,” he utters in comparison because they both know the squeals he lets out whenever he encounters an arachnid are that of panic rather than dislike.

 

“Thank you,” Roman repeats with a loving expression.

 

“Thank me with a kiss and I'll let you know whether or not it's enough,” Seth cheekily negotiates.

 

Roman huffs a breath of amusement and leans in to connect their lips.

 

Seth presses in softly before Roman can deepen the kiss. “You're welcome,” he answers in a serious tone. “Food and then you can thank me like I thanked you for saving me from _the_ spider.”

 

Roman chuckles and Seth squints his eyes. “That poor spider was in the other room and you couldn't stop tossing and turning in bed.”

 

“I knew it was there,” Seth argues like he did back then but with none of the defensive tone he'd had then because he'd eventually found out that Roman hadn't needed to ask him what was wrong at the time. “And so did you because you got up and got rid of it for me,” his tone is filled with pride at remembering Roman's actions. “Thank you.”

 

“No,” Roman refuses. “Don't go all grateful on me, I was the one thanking _you_.”

 

“I love you,” Seth replies in a tone infused with adoration.

 

“I was-” Roman huffs to stop his protest. “I love you too,” he replies with just as much adoration. “Now eat,” Roman utters as he stabs a piece of chicken with his own fork and pushes it against Seth's open mouth. “I am thanking you tonight,” he enunciates before he gets some more food on his fork and in his own mouth.

 

“We can thank each other for being amazing boyfriends,” Seth tries after chewing and places down his fork. “Boyfriends,” Seth repeats in thought with a tilted head. “That term could really do with some upgrading don't you think?” Seth rhetorically questions with a shrug but is quick to continue, “I supposed I could pop t-”

 

“Will you marry me?” Roman interrupts with wide eyes.

 

Seth smiles wide in reaction.

 

“I did not mean to ask like that! I don't even have the ring,” Roman complains with a murderous look.

 

Seth gives him a knowing look, teeth showing in happiness, “It's not that far away.”

 

Roman's gaze turns suspicious, “Did- Did you just trick me into proposing?”

 

Seth's features change into trying to make an angelic expression but when Roman doesn't say anything Seth's features change into worry. “That was – you were gonna propose to _me_ right?”

 

The bigger wrestler inhales and exhales slowly to delay his answer. “I could say you're my piece of ass on the side,” he begins. “But you look way too worried Seth, yes, _of course_ it was for you, I was just waiting for a moment that was a bit more special, but _clearly_ your idea of special is right after I've burnt dinner and freaked out over a childish fear.”

 

Seth leans in to close the distance between them, arms enveloping wide shoulders. “You accept my fears, I accept yours, we love one another and we're capable of laughing over almost setting the house on fire.”

 

“It wasn't that bad,” Roman tries to defend.

 

“And now this food is going cold.”

 

“You're the one who turned me thanking you into a contest.”

 

Seth chuckles, “I love you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too,” Roman replies as though placating Seth but still his love shines through strong and bright.

 

It's only later, when they're done eating and Roman has dragged them to their room, the bigger wrestler handing Seth the ring instead of placing it on his finger, that Seth remembers his doubt. He is confused only for a moment before Roman uses a finger of his own to angle the ring so that Seth can look at the inscription on its inside, and really, doubt should never have crossed Seth's mind for the inside of the ring reads:

 

_Mr. Rollins-Reigns Forever_

 


End file.
